Swashbuckler Zombie
|flavor text = He swashes. He buckles. But, he also writes home every third Sunday and sends brains and treasure via post. He's a good zombie at heart.}} Swashbuckler Zombie is the sixth zombie and is the first new pirate zombie that is encountered in the Pirate Seas in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies Online. He swings onto the player's lawn up to four rows (five in Plants vs. Zombies Online). He occasionally falls into the ocean, but this happens very rarely. A Blover can blow all Swashbuckler Zombies that have not yet stepped into the lawn. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Swings in on a rope to lane midway onto your lawn. Special: lands four tiles into your lawn He swashes. He buckles. But, he also writes home every third Sunday and sends brains and treasure via post. He's a good zombie at heart. Overview Swashbuckler Zombie takes 9.5 normal damage shots. It loses its arm at 4.75 shots and before dying at 9.5 shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Pirate Seas: Dead Man's Booty and all levels except Days 2, 3, 11, 22, and 23 Strategies Be careful when you see a Swashbuckler Zombie behind the docks. Put a Potato Mine behind the last spot where the Swashbuckler Zombie is about to land, but put it before he appears. Like the regular Zombie, he takes nine and a half hits to defeat. To make sure to keep him away from land, use a plant such as the Kernel-pult's butter to stun him and make him fall into the ocean or a Coconut Cannon to fire its projectile at the swinging zombie. However, the projectiles must be timed carefully. The Lightning Reed is also very effective, if you have many of them, as they can take him down very fast. But of all the best plants you could make use of to eliminate it instantly especially in large numbers is none other than to use Blovers. However, keep in mind that they are airborne only while swinging. Therefore, use the Blover only when they are swinging, but stay alert as you need to be very fast in placing Blover in Dead Man's Booty. In higher levels of Dead Man's Booty, specifically from 160 onwards, you have to speed up the repetitive use of Blovers to repel Swashbuckler Zombies because a certain level there may occur a consecutive Raiding Parties per wave. Gallery Swashbuckler Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac Entry. Swashbuckler Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac Icon. Swashy.png|HD Swashbuckler Zombie. PVZ2-Christmas (1).png|HD Swashbuckler Zombie's costume. Swashbucklerhead.jpg|A dead Swashbuckler Zombie (notice how far the head went). SwashbucklerZombieFaint.JPG|Fainted Swashbuckler Zombie. SwashbucklerZombie-Loading.png|Swashbuckler Zombie in the loading screen. Swashbuckler Santa.jpeg|Swashbuckler Zombie's costume (Feastivus). SWASHBUCKLER.png|A Swashbuckler Zombie swashbuckling.|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2wNnmrD4ds swashbuckler toy.jpg|A Swashbuckler Zombie Vinyl Action Figure. SwashBuckler.jpg|A Swashbuckler Zombie watch. Screenshot_2014-09-14-23-05-59.png|Swinging Swashbuckler Zombies stunned by Chili Bean's gas. Another Dead Swashbuckler.jpg|Another dead Swashbuckler Zombie in Piñata Party. Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *He attacks zombies by headbutting them when they get close. *A Kernel-pult can make Swashbuckler Zombie fall into the ocean while swinging if it throws butter at him. *In one square, for every time a wave is triggered, there will be eight Swashbuckler Zombies that will perform an ambush through the course of the wave in higher levels of Dead Man's Booty. *The Swashbuckler Zombie has a chance of not landing on the lawn, failing is attempt and automatically falling into the ocean, killing him instantly. However, this is rare. *The Swashbuckler Zombie was one of the six zombies to get a new christmas look for the 5 Days of Festivus, along with the Pianist Zombie, the Camel Zombies, the Poncho Zombie, the Gargantuar, and the Imp. *To know when a Swashbuckler Zombie is going to fall into the ocean, his legs will swing when swashbuckling. He will also have the rope behind him when he falls. *Swashbuckler Zombie cannot be frozen by Iceberg Lettuce's Plant Food attack while swashbuckling. *Swashbuckler Zombie is the only zombie who uses the modern world groan from Plants vs. Zombies. **However, in Pinata Party, regardless of what period the zombie came, be it Egyptian, Pirate, Western, or Medieval, they will use the modern zombie groan. *Before the 2.3 update, when killed by instant-kill plants while swinging, the Swashbuckler Zombie will die normally. The same goes with Robot Zombies, Jetpack Zombie, Disco Jetpack Zombie, Zombie King, and Fisherman Zombie. *When he is stunned by the Chili Bean's gas while swinging, he will stop swinging for a while. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Online *He lands five tiles instead of four. **This is because lawn in this game have 10 columns as opposed to 9 columns. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars *He attacks plants by swinging through them on a rope. ru:Зомби-абордажник Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Pirate Seas Encountered Zombies Category:Pirate Seas Category:Zombies with "Average" toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Encountered Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Zombies